


046 Saliva

by rhicola



Series: Bethyl Prompt List [11]
Category: The Walking Dead, bethyl - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhicola/pseuds/rhicola





	046 Saliva

Beth was vaguely interested in how she felt in this moment. Sure, it was great. She felt like a sparkler on the Fourth of July, ignited and fizzy, a slow burn. Her skin was prickly with goosebumps and warm with a fresh blush that spread over her cheeks, down the nape of her neck, to her chest and arms. She was comfortable despite being exposed to the crisp October air of a chilly Georgia night. Even the breaths catching in her throat added to the tingling heat she felt between her legs. All of that was fantastic. She had never been so aroused before.

But what captivated her the most were the cold patches of saliva left behind from the kisses Daryl placed on her pale skin. Soft suckles, a trail of them from the spot just below her ear to her collarbone, down her breastbone to the sensitive areas of her tummy. She'd arched her back by that point, exhaling a soft giggle and a silent apology. She was nervous as the trees that shook their leaves in the gusts of wind just outside the window.

He must have sensed her anxiety because instead of moving steadily lower, he crawled back up to kiss her lips. His beard tickled her chin as his kiss instilled trust and she found comfort in the itchy sensation.


End file.
